Memory cells are electronic circuits that are capable of storing information for some period of time. A memory cell is capable of storing a bit of binary information, e.g., a logical “1” or “0”. Typically, the memory cell is set to store a logical 1 and reset to store a logical 0. The memory cell can be accessed to read the stored information (e.g., the voltage level, or the logical value). A conventional memory cell includes a storage device, such as a capacitor. The capacitor is charged by a voltage applied from a bit line to the capacitor, for example, through a transistor which is controlled by a voltage on a word line. The capacitor is read by directly accessing the capacitor. That is, the charges are read directly from the capacitor, for example, by applying a gate voltage to the transistor and reading the charges transferred from the capacitor to the bit line.